


that damn bell test

by stormyemerald



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald
Summary: Team 7 celebrates the anniversary of their formation. Kakashi thinks he’s getting too old to old to challenge his students when they give him a run for his money. Maybe he should stop forgetting that they’re the three most powerful shinobi alive.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	that damn bell test

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i have uploaded this before but in a collection type thing so i wanted to upload it on its own! i just wanted to write something with team 7 being their goofy selves so please enjoy! 
> 
> also i tagged it sasusaku because this takes place in the canon verse!

Sakura listens idly to Naruto and Sasuke’s conversation as they enter the quiet restaurant on the outer parts of town. It isn’t often they get together, with Naruto being Hokage, Sasuke always on a mission, Sakura busy running the hospital, and Kakashi, where even is Kakashi? Running late presumably.

Today however, is a special day, and somehow the four of them managed to have clear schedules, thanks to Sakura reminding them for weeks on end.

Today is the anniversary of the formation of Team Seven, and Sakura took the liberty to make dinner plans at the quaint restaurant.

“I’ve never been here,” Naruto starts, his bright eyes scanning the place with delight, “Where’d you find this place, Sakura?

“I went here once with Ino and the girls. Isn’t it nice?” She smiles. “And it’s out of the way too, so it makes it easier for you, Naruto.” She says, in reference to him being Hokage, it isn’t often that Naruto goes out and isn’t stopped by civilians.

“Yeah, because we can never go out with the _Hokage_ without someone always pestering him.” Sasuke scoffs, intentionally pressing buttons.

“Oh shut up, Sasuke. We can never go out with _you_ without women passing out at the sight of the _dreamy_ and _mysterious_ Sasuke Uchiha.” Naruto uses the most dramatic girly voice he can muster in that last part. Sakura hides a chuckle.

Sasuke begins to retort, but before he can finish his childish insult, Kakashi seemingly appears out of nowhere behind them and clears his throat, causing the bickering pair to nearly jump out of their seats. 

“I’m here for fives seconds and you two are already bickering.” Kakashi says, then he turns to Sakura. “How do you not have a headache by now?”

“Years and years of training.” She says, and Naruto and Sasuke both go to defend themselves against Kakashi and Sakura’s verbal attack but think better of it when Sakura tilts her head and raises her eyebrows in challenge. 

Kakashi takes the empty seat next to Naruto. “You’re not as late as you usually are, Kakashi-Sensei.” Naruto starts. Kakashi throws an arm around Naruto’s shoulders.

“I wouldn’t dream of missing the celebration of the day I basically became the adoptive father of three nuisances.” He says, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. This earns a loud laugh from Naruto, an eye roll and a smile from Sakura, and a curled lip from Sasuke.

The waitress arrives, and the team each order their food before falling back into their usual dynamic. 

“Really? Ramen?” Sasuke comments.

“What is with you today, asshole? Coming at me for every little thing.” Naruto says with no real anger. “Of course I’m gonna get ramen. Have you met me?” 

“Unfortunately.” Sasuke says. 

Then Naruto has a stroke of genius. “Unfortunately.” He says, in the most annoying mock voice Sasuke has ever heard

“You’re a child.” Sasuke scoffs.

“You’re a child.” Naruto repeats.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. “Annoying.” 

“Annoying.” Naruto repeats.

Sasuke tries so hard not to crack a smile, but Naruto can see right through him. “Annoying, but funny apparently.” He says raising a finger. 

“In your dreams.” Sasuke says, not bothering to fight the chuckle that escapes him. 

“Settle down, married couple.” Kakashi chimes in, secretly wanting to stir the pot. 

“I always knew you’d leave me for Naruto, Sasuke.” Sakura fakes a sigh.

“You guys are this close,” Sauske pinches his fingers nearly together, “to making me miss living with Orochimaru.”

“You wound us, Sasuke.” Naruto replies. 

Their food arrives shortly, and the team falls into a contentment as they indulge in their food. 

The conversation picks up when Sakura speaks. “So Naruto, how was it at the office today?” 

“Kinda slow honestly, I didn’t really do much besides paper work. Got pretty boring after a while, now I feel like I have a shit ton of energy.”

“You always have a shit ton of energy.” Sasuke states. Naruto can’t really argue with that. 

Kakashi proposes an idea. “We should train together again sometime. I feel like it’s been years.” 

“That’s a great idea, Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto beams. “Wait, do you still have those bells?” He asks, the question a stroke of genius.

“Yeah I do, but I uh…” He chuckled nervously, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I don’t think that will end very well for me considering all of your...improvement.” Improvement was an understatement

“If we are seriously considering doing this, we should split up into two teams, that way it’s more fair.” Sasuke offers.

“Yeah, that works.” Sakura chimes in. 

“Alright then! Do you guys wanna go after dinner? Come on, for old times sake.” Naruto pleads.

The team looks to each other and settles on a group consensus through shrugs and nods.

  
  


This was going to be fun.

  
  
  


When they met up again at the training grounds after waiting for Kakashi to get the bells, it’s still light out, the sun not even dipping into the horizon just yet.

“Alrighty, you guys. Here’s how this is going to work.” Kakashi starts. “Sasuke, you’re with me.” Sasuke nods and walks to the side where Kakashi stands. “I’ll hold both of the bells, all you need to do is have my back and defend me.”

“Right.” Sasuke confirms.

“Never thought you would split up our marriage, Kakashi-Sensei.” Sakura jokes. 

Kakashi chuckles. “Naruto and Sakura, your job is to get the bells from me. However,” Kakashi pauses for dramatic effect. “You’re only allowed to use taijutsu. That way it's more even.”

“That makes sense.” Sakura says.

Naruto and Sasuke nod in agreement. Sasuke unbuttons his cloak and folds it, before putting it neatly under a tree. Sakura cracks her knuckles loudly, and Naruto stretches his arms.

“Ready, you three?” Kakashi says. They all respond in unison. “Begin!” 

  
  


Right away, Kakashi backs away from Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke joins him, but stands a bit in front of him.

Naruto glances at Sakura, and in an unspoken agreement, Naruto bends his knees slightly. Sakura rushes forward and jumps onto Naruto, using him to push off into the air. 

She lands behind Kakashi, and he turns quickly to face her, his back to Sasuke.

Naruto charges forward, his sights locked on Sasuke, of course. His calculated fist is interrupted by Sasuke’s forearm, and they instantly engage in a flurry of strikes.

Sakura flips forward, her leg angled in a strong kick, only to be blocked by Kakashi raising his arms. She kicks off of him in a graceful back flip, before she sticks a hard landing.

She and Kakashi sprint to each other, Kakashi fighting on the defensive as he dodges each of Sakura’s blows. If she lands even one of those blows, it's game over.

Naruto and Sakura close in on Sasuke and Kakashi, who’s backs touch. 

“Sasuke!” Kakashi says quickly. Sasuke nods.

Wordlessly, Kakashi lowers himself, and Sasuke uses that opportunity to roll over his back.

Sasuke intercepts the fist that was meant for Kakashi, and catches Sakura’s hand before it can connect. Kakashi now faces Naruto, and finds that his eyes can barely keep up with the speed of his attacks. 

Sasuke lands a precise strike to Sakura’s chest causing her to stumble back. “Fuck!” She says, clutching her chest. Sasuke snaps out of combat mode, and rushes to Sakura, his eyes wide with concern. 

“Sakura! Are you alright?” He says, arm reaching out to catch her if she falls. 

Sakura’s head snaps up, and she takes his arm and in one swift motion, she flips Sasuke on his back. 

Sasuke, stunned, finds that the wind has been completely knocked out of him, and that his wife just tricked him. 

“You’re too easy.” She says, stepping over him and rushing to Kakashi. Sasuke scrambles to his feet after catching his breath.

She closes in on Kakashi, and manages to grip the bells before he notices and turns to her. The motion causes her to only secure one. Kakashi uses a swift leg to kick her feet out from under her. She hits the ground with an “Oof!” before she looks widely to the bell. 

  
  


“Ha! Got one!” She says, and in Kakashi’s distraction, Naruto kicks the back of his leg, and grabs the remaining bell.

“Shit!” Sasuke says, just as he is trying to land a strike on Naruto. 

“Got it!” Naruto cheers. Sasuke’s blow connects with Naruto’s gut, and he doubles over, the bell still clutched in his hand.

“Fuck, Sasuke.” He says.

“Holy shit, you guys.” Kakashi says, breathing heavy. He drops himself to the ground, and leans back. 

Sasuke walks over to Sakura and offers her his hand. She takes it but instead of pulling her up, she pulls him down, and he topples on top of her. 

Her laughter fills the air.

Naruto joins them on the ground, and puts his hands behind his head as he looks up to the sky, painted a brilliant pink and orange as the sun sets.

“That… was the most fun I’ve had in a while.” He says, chuckling.

“I think I’m getting too old to do things like that.” Kakashi says, laying down next to Naruto. 

“Well, Kakashi, I guess we’ll just have to visit you in the retirement home.” Sasuke quips. Kakashi scoffs. 

“What can we say, Sensei, you’ve trained us well.” Sakura says her head resting on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess I have.” He proudly looks to his team, and for a second he sees the annoying and troublesome genin he was assigned to instruct all those years ago. A warmth growing in his chest as he sees how far they’ve come, and Kakashi could have never asked for a better group of troublemakers to have been a teacher to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
